The sad story of a poet and the poem she wrote
by Arleen
Summary: Just a silly parody-ish poem. At first I didn' intend for it to be about the Matrix, but then it just... turned out that way. So it'll probably seem a bit weird at first, but give it a shot. Weirdness isn't always bad, right? Hehee... Please R&R.


Sorry if the formatting's a bit off. I had to put in the dots to make it  
more readable.  
You know the drill - I don't own anything, etc etc.  
Thanks again to my sister, who edited this a bit after I wrote it. She only  
changed a few lines though, so don't give her any more credit than she  
deserves! (Sorry. I'm a bit mad at her at the moment. But it IS true.)  
This is just a silly little poem, parody-ish and a bit mixed up. At first I  
didn't intend for it to be Matrix-themed, but... well, read and see how it  
turned out. It's not really little either, probably the longest poem I ever  
wrote... Anyway, that doesn't matter.  
Please read and please please please review.  
-------------------  
Because ancient times haven't left us a trace,  
Believe that for real this fiction took place.  
.  
One day a great dragon has come to a town.  
It ate many people and burned houses down.  
.  
And near the town there lived a young prince.  
His courage was never surpassed ever since.  
.  
Deciding the creature would have to be stopped,  
He picked up his sword and to town he galloped.  
.  
And standing before it, he called to the beast:  
"No more human flesh shall you have for your feast!"  
.  
The dragon considered the prince's brave words,  
And swallowed him whole, with his horse and his swords.  
.  
You mean you expected a happier end?  
Come on! Happy ends are all fairytales' trend.  
.  
Original endings - that's my greatest aim.  
Hey- what? Are you saying that I am to blame?  
.  
Bad influence, making your kids cry all night?  
Okay, let me finish and make the wrong right.  
.  
Inside of the dragon was comfy and warm,  
And there a new town was beginning to form.  
.  
The people the creature had eaten were well.  
Compared to this life, their last one was hell.  
.  
No sickness, starvation, or any bad things.  
The dragon was merely helping the beings.  
.  
Now then, how is that for a happier end?  
What is this? Tomatoes? A bomb someone sent?  
.  
The clock's ticking slowly. Boy, big trouble now.  
Please, someone disarm it! I'm good, that's a vow!  
.  
They cut up the dragon and climbed up and out,  
And then they were happily dancing around.  
.  
Stop throwing the chairs! A hard bunch to please.  
What is it this time? Hey, there's no need to hiss.  
.  
You're saying this story is not cool enough?  
Ok, just a minute, I'll get it spiced up.  
.  
One day a machine - better make it AI -  
Decided that humans would all have to die.  
.  
But since at the time it had nothing to eat,  
It captured the humans to get some fresh meat.  
.  
It swallowed them all for an energy source,  
And made them believe that it was no big loss.  
.  
Among all the people there was one young price.  
His courage was never surpassed ever since.  
.  
The prince - no, the One would sound better, agree?  
He had a smart head and a hacker's degree.  
.  
Deciding to end the machines' mind control,  
He picked up his sword, -er, a telephone pole.  
.  
And standing before them, he called to the beasts:  
"No more human energy for all your feasts!"  
.  
Machines pondered over the One's noble speech,  
And sent a few programs with lessons to teach.  
.  
And one of them, namely the infamous Smith,  
Had managed to shoot him. Smith's glory was brief.  
.  
And just when he thought that the One had just died,  
He sprang back to life and destroyed the AI.  
.  
And then all the people were free and got out,  
And they were all happily bouncing about.  
.  
Well - there. You're bound to admit it's now good.  
What's with all you people? Why throw rotten food?  
.  
You're saying I'm stealing ideas? Oh, no!  
Okay, I give up. Please, just leave me alone.  
.  
What did you expect from a poet like me?  
I'm tired, I'm sleepy, I'm sad - can't you see?  
.  
You scarred me for life with your words and your tone.  
That's it! Now I'm mad, and I'm going back home. 


End file.
